The Quiet Lover: Chapter 01- A Carefree Glance
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Omoi and a Princess begin a shy friendship in childhood. But their feelings grow stronger as they get older. Childhood scenes will be in flashbacks.


Kara was out walking around the Kumogakure Village. She had decided to walk towards the nearby pond and swim. Since it was a nice day for a swim. Along the way she heard voices coming towards her and she glanced behind her to see who was coming towards her.

A red hair girl was arguing with her male teammate. Who seem lost in thought as they were walking towards her.

"Watch your mouth, Karui." Spoke the blonde haired woman.

"Why?" The red haired woman named Karui asked.

"We're about to pass the young Princess." The blond haired woman said back.

The man looked towards the princess and felt as if his heart had skipped a beat and he had forgotten to take a breath.

Karui looked towards her male teammate and said outloud as she had shoved him a little, "go and talk to her Omoi. You're always watching her silently."

"Wha-?" The young man said as he almost tripped from being pushed so suddenly. "I can't just go up and start talking to her. Besides we were summoned by Raikage-sama."

"We'll tell him you had to do something and will be there shortly." Karui said grinning at him as she shoved him again towards Kara.

This time Omoi had went towards Kara and sat down next to her.

As soon as Kara heard his voice. Her stomache started doing flip-flops from the nervous excitement inside her. There was something mysterious about his quiet ways that had excited her in strange ways.

"What were you doing out here, Princess?" He asked glancing sideways at her.

"I was thinking of taking a swim." Kara said as she began to sway her feet slowly in the water. "It seemed like a nice day to take a small swim in the water."

"Yeah it is a nice day for a swim." Omoi said as he looked up towards the sky and saw there were no clouds in the area.

Kara blushed a little as she looked at him and asked, "were you going on a mission?"

Omoi looked towards her and smiled as he said, "yeah. It's an important mission. Our master, Killer Bee-sama was kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

"Oh no!" Kara said with a worried look. "When?"

"A few days ago." Omoi said back as he glanced away. He had to look somewhere else besides towards Kara. Everytime he looked at her he wanted to kiss her. He had always watched her for the past few years. And this was the closest he ever got to even talking to her without backing out from his shyness.

"I shouldn't keep you for very long then. Since it's an important mission." Kara said as she glanced away from him. Feeling her stomache begin to do small little jumps from being near him. She had then asked, "will you let me know if he's alright then?"

Omoi glanced at her and saw her blushing a little. "Sure. I'll let you know how it goes." He said smiling at her.

Kara caught his smile and blushed even harder from it, "thanks." She whispered in a somewhat hoarse voice.

Omoi noticed and then leaned towards her. And without her permission, kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Kara gasped slightly as she looked at him. She didn't think she could get any hotter in her face.

"I would have liked to kiss here instead," Omoi whispered as he brushed his thumb lightly along her bottom lip. Making it feel as if flames brushed against it. "But I think that can wait until I return. If I'm aloud to, that is?"

"You're aloud to," Kara whispered as she lightly kissed his fingers that rested against her cheek.

Omoi flinched as if he felt like he was touched by a hot flame the moment he was kissed by her lips. "I'll look forward to it." Omoi whispered hoarsly. "But there's one thing I will ask from you now." Omoi said standing up and held his hand out to her. "Can I have a hug?" He paused then said blushing, "for good luck that is." _Although I just want to know what it feels like to hold you in my arms._

Kara grabbed his hand and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer towards his. "I wish you luck Omoi-kun." She whispered as she turned and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Omoi reacted instantly as he tightened his grasp on her. "Thanks, Princess."

"Call me by my name?" Kara asked looking at him.

"Kara," he whispered in a husky voice.

Kara felt her body shivver seeing his eyes get darker as he whispered her name. "Please, be careful. I'll be wishing for your safe return with everyone else's." She paused then said as she placed her hand lightly against his cheek, "I'll look forward towards your kiss." She whispered huskily as well.

Omoi smiled as he said goodbye to her one last time before he left the area.

"You took a while. How did it go?" Karui asked smirking at Omoi.

"I told her we were going on a mission to try and get Killer Bee-sama back." Omoi paused then said smiling as he said blushing, remembering her lips against his cheek. "She wished us all good luck in the mission."

"Did you kiss her?" Karui asked grinning. Making him blush harder.

"No. I had kissed her on the cheek." _And held her body in my arms for a moment._

"Why not?" Samui asked this time.

"I told her I wanted to kiss her. But I will wait until we rescue Killer Bee-sama." Omoi said back.

"I see." Karui said as she smirked at him. She had then said in a teasing voice as she grinned at him, "I bet you're looking forward towards our return real bad."

Omoi blushed as he said nothing.

"Okay enough with the teasing. Let's get back to the mission." Samui said in a serious tone. But still grinned at Omoi as she felt happy for her partner.

"Right," Omoi and Karui both said as they had left the area with Samui.


End file.
